Una historia de BSxT Parte IV
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Continuación de: Una historia de BSxT. Parte III


**Para entender de que va lean mi fic anterior. Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Ninguno de los dos se había despertado hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y gritó:

-Si queréis desayunar, el desayuno esta en la sala de abajo a la derecha.- (la voz era de Kid).

Tsubaki se extrañó (estaba medio dormida), después se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa... ESTABA EN LA CASA DE KID. Nunca había sentido más vergüenza en su vida. Rápidamente salió de la cama y fue a coger su ropa para vestirse. Black Star se despertó.

Al ver a Tsubaki muy alarmada recogiendo la ropa preguntó:

-Tsubaki...¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Black Star todavía mediodormido.

-¿Eh- dijo Tsubaki mirando hacia atrás y viendo a Black Star.- Ah, es que me de vergüenza haber hecho eso en casa de Kid...- dijo Tsubaki sonrojándose.

-¿Y qué? Él es nuestro amigo, lo entenderá ¿no?- dijo Black Star.

-Pero...a mi me sigue dando vergüenza...- dijo Tsubaki cerrando los ojos.

-Bueno...y ¿que vas a hacer?. ¿Correr a la velocidad de la luz hacia la puerta y dejarle una nota que ponga:

''Lo siento.

Tsubaki''? -preguntó Black Star.

-No se...- dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se levantó y se empezó a vestirse. Tsubaki lo miró extrañada. Hace un momento, le había dicho (o eso había entendido ella) que no se vistiera ni se preocupara.

-Venga, vístete .- dijo Black Star.

-S-Si... - dijo Tsubaki poniéndose su ropa.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, salieron. Tsubaki, que seguía con su vergüenza, estaba mirando al suelo, sonrojada, y con las manos agarradas hacía delante; en cambio Black Star tenía las manos en su pelo y caminaba como si fuera por su casa. A veces Tsubaki lo envidiaba, parecía que nunca tenía vergüenza, la vergüenza no es mala, pero a Tsubaki no le gustaba demasiado...

-Que hambre tengo...- dijo Black Star.

-Hum...- dijo Tsubaki, que todavía seguía pensando.

=No entiendo por que tiene tanta vergüenza...= pensó Black Star mirándola, y ese pensamiento provocó que suspirase.

-Tsubaki...- dijo Black Star.

-¿Si, Black Star?- preguntó Tsubaki mirándolo.

-Si tu y yo tuviéramos un hijo...¿Cómo se llamaría?- preguntó Black Star mirando al techo.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más, parecía un tomate.

-P-pues... no se... ¿tú como lo llamarías?- dijo Tsubaki sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

-No se... pero si es niña tendríamos que ponerle... bueno déjalo. Da igual.- Dijo Black Star.

-No Black Star, ¿qué pasa? ¿cómo la llamarías?

Black Star sonrió y comenzó una historia:

-Cuando era pequeño... de 6 o 7 años... conocí a una chica muy especial. Eramos los mejores amigos. Un día nos nos volvimos a ver, ella se mudó a otro país... y cuando tenía 13 años volví a verla. Nos alegramos mucho de volver a vernos. Un día, cuando tú tenías fiebre, me subí al tejado de una casa a ver el cielo de noche, preguntándome como podía decirte que te amaba. De pronto escuché una voz que me preguntaba si quería que me ayudase, y como puedes imaginar era ella. Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a hablar. Entonces, yo le confesé que fui yo quien mató a su conejo, se me pasó por la mente que tenía que confesarlo antes de que se fuera. Ella me confesó que no era la misma de siempre, si no una bruja. Yo no me lo creí hasta que utilizando la magia, arrancó una rama de un árbol y empezó a tallarla, de forma que quedó siendo una lanza. Pero solo moviendo las manos. Yo agarré la lanza, y como tú tenías las 99 almas, pensé regalarte su alma. Le dije que me perdonara por aquello. Y le clavé la lanza en el pecho. Ella ni se inmutó. Cuando desapareció, solo quedó su alma. No me atreví a tocarla. Dije que lo sentía en voz alta. Y de pronto sentí a alguien que me abrazaba por detrás y decía:

-No eres el primero que haces eso.

-¿¡Estas viva?

-Soy una bruja... te lo he dicho...

-¿P-puedo recompensarte de alguna forma?- pregunté, por haberla ''matado''.

-Si... cuando tengas una hija con esa chica, llámala como me llamo yo.

-Black Star...- susurró Tsubaki...

-Y ya no la he vuelto a ver...

-Lo siento...

-Bah, no es nada, desaparecerá otros años y después nos volveremos a ver.

-Y Black Star... ¿cómo se llamaba tu amiga?

-No tenía nombre.- dijo él.

Tsubaki lo miró extrañada.

-A su padre lo mataron, su madre murió en el parto, toda su familia se murió antes de que ella naciera, excepto su hermana y su prima.

-y... ¿cómo la llamaban?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-... la verdad, nunca la llamábamos de una forma especial. Le decíamos tú o ella.

-Bueno... pues nuestra hija no tendrá nombre...- y Tsubaki soltó una sonrisa.

Black Star sonrió. POR FIN llegaron al comedor. Allí se encontraron a Liz, Patty y Kid. Black Star le dijo a Kid:

-Pedazo de camino que hay que hacer para llegar aquí ¿no?

-Bueno...- dijo Kid.

=Le parece pequeño...= pensó Black Star con la gotita en la frente.

Todos desayunaron, durante el desayuno, a Black Star le pareció que se le había quitado la vergüenza a Tsubaki. ¿Habría sido por la historia?

Después Black Star y Tsubaki se dirigieron hacía su casa.

-Yaaaaaaaaang- gritó una voz muy alegre de detrás de Black Star. Que para su sorpresa, al darse la vuelta se encontró con una chica de 17 años abrazándolo.

-¿Y-Yin?- preguntó Black Star. Y cuando la chica se separó de él se le pudo ver entera. Black Star la abrazó otra vez, hasta la levantó del suelo. Cuando volvió a estar de pie la chica dijo:

-¿Ya habéis tenido la niña?- preguntó la chica mientras miraba a Tsubaki. Esta se sonrojó (Tsubaki).

-Solo han pasado 4 años...- dijo Black Star.

-Bueno... en el país donde vivo hay niñas de 12 años que ya están embarazadas.

Black Star la miró extrañado, y después miró su barriga (la de la chica). Ella miró donde la estaba observando su amigo y dio un salto hacía atrás gritando:

-¡EH! ¡YO NO!

Black Star miró a Tsubaki que no había dicho nada desde que llegó su amiga.

-Yin- la llamó Black Star.- Esta es Tsubaki, mi novia -dijo mirando a Tsubaki. La chica gritó:

-¡Hola Tsubaki!- mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando se separaron ella sonrió. ( la chica)

-Tsubaki, esta es la chica de la que te hablé antes...

Tsubaki la miró, era una chica muy alegre para tener a casi toda su familia muerta.

-Siento lo de tu familia...- dijo Tsubaki.

-Ah, no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Verdad, Black Star?- dijo la chica mirando de mala manera a Black Star.

-Ya zanjamos ese problema hace años.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-El clan de la Estrella fue quien mató a mi padre, abuelos, tíos y primos.- dijo la chica cambiando su sonrisa por una mueca.

-Bueno- dijo Black Star.- ¿y que haces aquí?

-Vine porque tenía ganas de volver a estar aquí.

-¿Has venido sola?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-No.- dijo la chica sacando una espada de la mochila.

-Tienes una espada...- dijo Black Star abriendo la puerta de su casa para pasar (empezaron a andar mientras hablaban).

-Si... yo por lo menos se manejarla...- dijo la chica mirando de mala manera, otra vez, a Black Star.

-¿Es que no te vas a olvidar nunca?- dijo Black Star, que intentaba defenderse como podía.

-Hasta que no se me valla la herida no.- dijo la chica sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Todavía la tienes?- preguntó Black Star.

-Si... mira...- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba una armadura (foto de la chica: . excepto por las muñequeras y... SI, está sacada de un videojuego. Magical Starsign no me pertenece. )

, se quitaba el pelo del cuello y le enseñaba una pequeña herida que tenía en el cuello.

-Me la hizo Black Star cuando tenía 7 años, era la vez que cogía la espada, y era muy torpe.- dijo enseñándole la herida a Tsubaki. Esta se rió un segundo.

-Si, en cambio tú no veas...- dijo Black Star.

-Que va... pero si era igual o más torpe que tú.- dijo la chica.

Black Star la miró con cara de que no se lo creía.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Black Star levantándose y cogiendo a su amiga del brazo para salir a la carrera. Tsubaki los siguió.

-Esto es increible, Black Star ha tenido una idea. Jajaja- dijo la chica.

Primero llamaron a Soul y Maka y después a Kid, Liz y Patty.

-¿Se puede saber que hacemos en este descampado?- dijo Soul.

-Quería que lucharais con una amiga mía.- dijo Black Star.

La chica sonrió.

-Kid ¿Tú primero?- preguntó Black Star.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kid, quien tenía en sus manos a Liz y Patty convertidas en pistola. Se puso al otro lado del descampado y observó a su oponente, y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-Ya- dijo Maka para que empezaran a luchar, pero Kid en vez de apuntar a la chica con sus armas, se puso de rodillas y le cogió las manos diciendo:

-Que hermosa eres...

La chica no decía nada. Todos se quedaron con la gotita en la frente. Y esa chica, para tener algo que atrajera de esa manera a Kid, era que su cuerpo era completamente simétrico.

Soul agarró a Kid y dijo:

-Nosotros lucharemos primero.

Maka se colocó donde antes había estado Kid, preparada para luchar.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó la chica a voces.

-Maka- gritó ella.

-Si todo el tiempo es así, ganar será pan comido.- dijo Soul.

-Ya- dijo Black Star.

Maka empezó el primer movimiento. La chica lo paró con la espada, pero Maka tenía más fuerza y la chica acabó en el suelo.

-Acabemos con esto, Maka, ya te dije que ella era muy débil.- dijo Soul. Esto enfadó a la chica, y cuando Maka fue a darle con la guadaña, esta lo esquivó, se puso de pie y empezó a atacar a Maka de forma tan rápida que le era difícil defenderse. Pero Maka también se enfadó y le clavó la guadaña en el pecho de la chica. Esta calló al suelo y se quedó de rodillas.

-Ha... ha perdido- dijo Tsubaki.

-No.- la corrigió Black Star.- Ha ganado.

Tsubaki se sorprendió.

La chica se rió. De pronto, Maka sintió algo atravesar su estomago. Era una espada, la espada con la que la chica, detrás suya, la estaba apuñalando.

-¿¡c- cómo? - se preguntó para sí Maka.

Soul se denstrasformó y fue a ver a Maka.

-¿¡La has matado?- preguntó Soul.

-no... dijo la chica agachándose para apartarle un poco la sudadera a Maka, lo suficiente para ver que no tenía la herida de su espada.-¿Ves?

-p-pero... ¿Cómo?

-una ilusión, tu novia se pondrá bien.

Maka se despertó.

-¿Como lo has hecho?- preguntó Maka.

-Secretos de la vida- dijo la chica.

-Me toca-dijo Kid.

Todos se extrañaron, excepto la chica, que se levantó y dijo:

-¡En guardia!

Kid lo entendió como una señal para comenzar y empezó a dispararle. La chica movía la espada de forma que no le daba ninguna bala.

De pronto la chica hizo un salto muy grande. Kid dejó de disparar. La chica fue a caer encima de Kid, pero este se apartó y la chica aterrizó en el suelo, y quien atacaba ahora era ella. Pero se había vuelto más patosa.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ya no eres tan buena...- dijo Kid mientras empezaba a atacar.

-No me diste motivos para enfadarme...- dijo la chica, que nunca perdía la sonrisa.

-Típico en las mujeres.

La chica lo miró. Kid dejó de disparar para picarla.

-Decís que podéis hacer muchas cosas y luego son sabéis hacer nada... no se por qué existís, si no hacéis nada.

Maka fue a pegarle, pero Soul la agarró y le dijo:

-Mira y espera.

La chica ahora estaba mirando al suelo. Agarró más fuerte la empuñadura de la espada y fue rápidamente a pegarle. Empezaron la pelea en serio. Kid esquivaba los ataques lo mejor que podía, hasta que uno de ellos le atravesó el cuello y se cayó al suelo.

-¿¡Y AHORA QUÉ PIENSAS?- dijo la chica, y después le clavó la espada en el corazón. Black Star fue a pararla, si seguía así, ese espejismo se convertiría en verdad. Cuando estuvo cerca suya, ella se dio media vuelta y lo amenazó con la espada. Se podía ver la ira en sus ojos; ahora era capaz hasta de matar a su mejor amigo. De pronto empezó a temblarle la mano, y la espada con ella. Black Star lo notó, y cuando miró a su amiga vio una lágrima y entonces empezó a llorar (la amiga). Black Star la abrazó de forma que no se clavara la espada, ella la tiró(la espada) y lo abrazó a él también mientras lloraba.

Todos se tranquilizaron, nadie iba a matar a nadie.

Entonces Kid, medio dormido dijo:

-¿y- y yo que?

La chica lo vio, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y abrazó a Kid mientras lloraba.

-¡Lo siento!

Kid no sabía que hacer así que se limitó sonreir y decir:

-quien debería disculparse soy yo. Las mujeres podéis hacer muchas cosas. ¿amigos?

La chica asintió, ya había parado de llorar.

Kid se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella accedió y cuando estuvo de pie sonrió.

Después se acercó a Maka,; le tendió la mano a Maka y sonrió. Maka la cogió y la chica la abrazó. Soul las miró y después miró al cielo.

-No me olvido de ti- dijo la chica abrazándolo.

Después todos se dirigieron al centro del descampado. Black Star cogió la espada de la chica.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo la chica escondiéndose detrás de Maka.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Maka.

-¿No lo estas viendo? Esta cogiendo una espada...

-Eso pasó hace años...- dijo Black Star.

-¿A vosotros nunca os cortó?- preguntó la chica.

-No- respondieron todos.

-¿Te parece bonito? A ellos no pero a mi si...- dijo la chica.

-Anda toma- dijo Black Star lanzándole la espada. La chica la cogió al vuelo, pero lo cogió por el filo y se hizo sangre. Mucha. Todos de acercaron a ver como estaba, pero justo cuando se acercaron apareció una nube de humo y desapareció.

-Yujuuuuuuuuu- gritó la chica aterrizando en medio de la nube de humo, despejándola y haciendo la típica pose de Black Star cuando tenía 13 años y decía que iba a superar a los dioses.

-¿Quién soy?- dijo la chica riendo

-Black Star- respondió Maka.

-Ya no hago eso...- dijo él un poco avergonzado.

-¿Ya no vas a superar a los dioses?- preguntó la chica.

-No tengo razones...- dijo él.

-Yo podría darte una muy buena.

Black Star la miró y la chica dijo:

-Ella- dijo señalando a Tsubaki. Tsubaki se sorprendió.

-¿T-Tsubaki?- preguntó extrañado Black Star.

-Si, la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que la amabas y que la protejerias por siempre.

-Que romántico Black Star- dijo Soul de cachondeo.

-¡Calla!- dijo Black Star sonrojado.- Y tú también- dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Bueno, bueno...

-Oye, y ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Maka.

La chica bajó la cabeza triste. Maka empezó a decir nombre a ver si acertaba.

-Maka, calla- dijo Black Star.

-No pasa nada Black Star...-dijo la chica- yo... no tengo nombre...

Soul empezó a reirse muy fuerte. Tsubaki y Black Star, que conocían su historia miraron a ver como reaccionaba la chica. No se movió. Simplemente dejó caer una o dos lágrimas, todos excepto Soul la vieron.

-Perdonad.- dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo.

Soul paró de reir.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él, que no entendía nada. Todos lo miraban mal, excepto Black Star que estaba corriendo detrás suya. Cuando pasó la avenida, vio a su amiga sentada en un pollete. Él se sentó a su lado.

-Déjalo, es idiota.-dijo él para animarla.

-¿Por qué? Él no sabía nada...

De pronto apareció Soul.

-L-lo siento...- dijo él. La chica, le limitó a levantarse, sonreir y hacer el símbolo de la V con 2 dedos.

-¿una uve?- preguntó Soul.

-Si... uve de... VENDETTA- dijo mientras le quitaba un pelo.

-Aaah- gritó Soul, se le saltó hasta una lágrima. Todos se rieron.

-Este pelo lo guardo.- dijo sonriendo.

-Por cierto manejas muy bien la espada- dijo Maka.

-Gracias...- dijo la chica.

-¿Qué tal se te dan otras armas?

La chica la miró extrañada y después con cara de desafío, se estrecharon la mano y Maka dijo:

-Soul, al descampado.

Cuando estuvieron allí Maka dijo:

-Soul, vete con ella.

Soul ovedeció. La chica le lanzó la espada. Maka lo esquivó y cogió la espada clavada en el suelo. La chica abrazó a Soul.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?- preguntó Soul.

-Para conectar nuestras almas.- dijo ella.

Al pasar un rato, Soul se convirtió en guadaña y la chica pudo cogerla sin problemas.

Empezaron a luchar. Ninguna había conseguido alcanzar a la otra.

-Bien...-dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo hacía Maka, pero ella la apuntó con la espada, para su sorpresa, cuando se dio cuenta estaba la chica encima de la espada agarrando a Soul, y con el filo de la guadaña a 5 milímetros de su cuello.

-Yo gano- grito la chica bajándose de la espada.

-Siempre gana ella...- dijo Maka un poco deprimida.

-Quizás si lucha contra Black Star no-dijo Kid mirando a Black Star.

-Vale- dijo la chica, que ya tenía en su poder su espada.

Black Star se levantó, y no tuvo que decir nada para que Tsubaki se transformara en Kusarigama.

Empezaron la pelea, ninguno se movió, excepto la chica que se sentó en el suelo. Estuvo un rato así, hasta que por fin se levantó y empezaron a luchar. Ninguno alcanzó al otro. Todo era siempre lo mismo. Hasta que Black Star ordenó que Tsubaki se convirtiera en el sable demoníaco y uso la resonancia de almas. La sombra de Tsubaki fue a por ella, pero la chica se defendió con la espada, y cuando Black Star fue a atacar, la chica agarró el sable con la mano. Todos se quedaron de piedra. La chica le pegó una patada en el estomago a Black Star y este se cayó.

-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...- empezó a contar la chica, y como Black Star no se levantaba fue a tenderle la mano. Black Star aceptó.

-Ya es tarde... Soul ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Maka.

Soul asintió.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.- dijo Kid.

Todos se despidieron, y en el descampado solo quedaron la chica, Black Star y Tsubaki.

-Oye Yin...- dijo Black Star.-¿dónde te vas a alojar?

La chica se quedó de piedra.

-Mierda... se me olvidó...

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres. ¿No te importa, verdad Tsubaki?

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, te quedas en nuestra casa.

-Bien, espera que voy a por una cosa.- dijo la chica mientras entraba en una tienda. Al rato salió con una camiseta en las manos.

-¿Vamos?- dijo la chica.

-Si...- dijo Black Star empezando a caminar.- Y... ¿qué te has comprado?

-Una camiseta del Sevilla.

-¿S-sevilla?

-Es una ciudad de España, y un equipo de fútbol.

-Pss, los de allí tienes que ser unos imbéciles y unos gilipollas. Japón es lo mejor. Hasta el nombre es feo, seguro que lo mejor que tienen es una maldita piedra. Tontos del culo...

-Black Star...- dijo la chica.

-¿si?

-Yo nací allí...

Black Star se quedó cortado. No sabía que decir.

-Si me dejas ver esta noche el partido y lo ganamos lo olvido.¿Vale?

-Vale... ¿a que hora empieza?

-A las 10

-Yin... son las 10:25.

La chica salió corriendo, no sabía donde estaba su casa, pero eso era lo de menos. Al final llegó a la casa de Black Star sin problemas, como si viviera allí. Tiró la puerta de una patada, se puso la camiseta y encendió lo más rápido que pudo la televisión. Cuando Black Star y Tsubaki llegaron y la vieron así Black Star dijo:

-Si que le gusta...- y se fue al sofá a sentarse a su lado.

-¿quién juega?- preguntó.

-Sevilla contra el Betis.

Black Star se quedó mirando un rato la tele con cara de pensamiento.

-El Sevilla es el de rojo y el Betis el de verde.- le aclaró ella.

-Ahhh, ¿y quién va ganando?

-Cero cero, pero ganaremos.

El partido fue así:

Sevilla 1

Betis 0

Sevilla 2

Betis 1

Sevilla 2

Betis 2

Ya estaban en el último minuto, y por suerte ganó el Sevilla.

-YAAP- dijo abrazando a Black Star.

Se levantó del sofá, abrazó a Tsubaki, salió de casa corriendo y saltó, después se puso de rodillas y gritó:

-GOL DEL SEVILLA.

Después se puso a correr por todo el barrio gritando que había ganado el Sevilla. Cuando llegó al portal de Maka y Soul gritó:

-MAKA, SOUL.

Los dos se asomaron al balcón.

-QUE HA GANADO EL SEVILLA, SIII- y dicho esto salió corriendo hacía la mansión de Kid y gritó:

-LIZ, PATTY, KID.

Todos se asomaron.

-QUE HA GANADO EL SEVILLA.

Y con su ilusión siguió corriendo hasta el descampado.

Y allí se tiró en el suelo.

-¿Cansada?-preguntó Black Star que la había estado siguiendo.

-¿Tú no?

-Estoy a punto de morirme sin respiración.

La chica sonrió.

-Vamos...- dijo Black Star.

La chica se levantó y lo acompañó a casa.

-¿Cómo conocías las casas de mis amigos?- preguntó Black Star.

-No se... ¿Por qué vuelan los pájaros?

-Porque saben...

La chica lo miró.

-Ya entiendo... ¿Tanto te gusta el fútbol?

-El fútbol no, pero yo estoy orgullosa de mi equipo, es mi ciudad, el Sevilla corre por mis venas. Jajaja

Black Star suspiró.

En medio del camino la chica empezó a reirse.

-¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó Black Star.

-Me estaba acordando de cuando teníamos 7 años y tú le preguntabas a todo el mundo como se tenían los bebes, y yo fui la única que te contestó.

-No podía entender como sabías tanto de eso con 7 años, y sigo sin entenderlo.

-¿Eres virgen?- preguntó la chica.

-¿que si soy qué?

-Virgen, que no has...

-No, no lo soy.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Por qué lo sabías?

-Porque me lo acabas de decir.

Al llegar a casa, Tsubaki ya tenía echa la cena. Todos se pusieron a cenar.

-Si que te gusta el Sevilla ¿no?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Sevilla siempre se viene conmigo.

-¿En tu corazón?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si, pero yo me refería a estas fotos.- dijo la chica mientras le enseñaba unas fotos.- siempre se vienen conmigo.

-Si que es bonita esa ciudad...- dijo Tsubaki mientras miraba las fotos. Black Star le quito de las manos una foto a Tsubaki.

-¿hum? ¿Quién es esta?- dijo Black Star señalando a una chica completamente igual a la que había a su lado, excepto por el color de la ropa.

-Es mi hermana...- contestó ella.

Black Star volvió a ver la foto.

-¿Sois gemelas?

La chica asintió.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se pusieron a ver la televisión.

A las 10 se fueron Black Star y Tsubaki a dormir.

-Que pronto...- dijo la chica.

-Mañana tenemos que ir al Shibusen.-contestó Black Star.

La chica se quedó mirándolo.

-Es un instituto. Si quieres te puedes venir mañana

-Vale.- y dicho esto, la chica cogió una manta y se tapó. (ella tenía que dormir en el sofá).

A media noche, Black Star se levantó a beber agua y vio a su amiga tiritando. La despertó.

-¿Estas bien?¿Tienes frío?- preguntó él, que ya había terminado de beber agua.

La chica se despertó y dijo:

-Un poco...

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- preguntó él.

-Vale.- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y lo seguía a su cuarto.

Como la cama, en un principio, era solo para una persona, tuvieron que dormir bastante juntos. Pero a ninguno le importaba, porque tenían confianza.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos chicas ya estaban preparadas para irse, pero Black Star estaba buscando una cosa.

-¿Por qué vas a ir al Shibusen con la camiseta del Sevilla?- preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella.

-Ya esta- dijo Black Star que ya había salido de su cuarto.

Los tres se dirigieron al Shibusen, y allí se encontraron con todos sus amigos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Maka.

-díselo a Black Star...- contestó la chica.

-¿Mm?...¿De dónde es esa camiseta?- preguntó Soul.

-Del Sevilla- contestó muy alegre la chica.

-Pss, pues ya ves, si ganaron ayer fue de chiripa, si es el peor equipo de la historia...

-Retira eso ¡YA!- dijo la chica apuntando con la espada al cuello de Soul.

-Lo siento, tiene el Sevilla corriendo por sus venas...- le dijo Tsubaki a Maka.

-Nada...- dijo Maka.

-Ni hablar- dijo Soul.- Si es verdad...

La chica apretó los dientes y se dispuso a clavarle la espada, si no fuera por que Black Star la detuvo.

-¿¡Qué haces?- preguntó de mala manera la chica a Black Star.

-¡No voy a dejar que mates a mi amigo porque haya ofendido a tu ciudad!- dijo Black Star.

Los dos se miraron uno al otro de mala manera. Black Star pestañeó 1 segundo.

-YO GANO- gritó alegremente la chica.

Todos se quedaron mirándola sin creerse lo que había dicho.

-¿Desde cuando se convirtió esto es un juego?- preguntó Black Star.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Debemos ir a clase...-dijo Maka.

-¿Y yo qué?... Ni si quiera se que hago aquí.- dijo la chica.

-Ve a hablar con mi padre: Shinigami-sama.- dijo Kid.- Su ''despacho'' está al final de este pasillo.- dijo Kid señalando un pasillo.

-Vale.- dijo la chica mientras caminaba.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, abrió otra puerta y empezó a caminar por otro pasillo.

=Esto es interminable...= pensó la chica.

-Hola- dijo el Shinigami.

-H-hola...- dijo la chica.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-S-soy una amiga de Black Star que vine a pasar unos días, y me dijo que viniera con el aquí.

-Mmm... No podemos darte una plaza fija porque solo estarás unos días, pero en la clase de Stein hay 3 sitios libres, esa será tu clase, yo le llamaré para que sepa que vas para allá.

-De acuerdo.- dijo la chica mientras de daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su clase.

*Toc, toc, toc*

Stein abrió la puerta y se encontró con la chica temblando. Stein le provocaba miedo.

-A si que... tú eres la chica nueva...- dijo Stein.

La chica asintió lentamente.

-Siéntate allí, al lado de Maka- dijo Stein mientras señalaba el sitio vació a la izquierda de Maka.

Maka y ella compartieron el libro.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Uf, menos mal que se acabó la clase, me estaba quedando dormido.- Dijo Soul.

-Yin, estas temblando...- le dijo Black Star a su amiga.

La chica se limitó a caer sobre sus rodillas lentamente y decir:

-D-da miedo...

Todos se rieron.

-Anda, levanta...- dijo Black Star mientras le extendía la mano.

-Te acabaras acostumbrando.- dijo Maka cuando la chica estuvo levantada.

-Oye Black Star...- dijo Soul- ¿Cómo la llamaste antes?

-Antes... ¿te refieres a lo de Yin?

-Si...

-Pues Yin...

-¿Y Por qué?- preguntó Kid.

-¿Nunca escuchaste la historia del Yin y el Yang?- preguntó la chica.

-No...- respondió Kid.

-Pues veras... el Yin y el Yang son armonía, el Yin no podría existir sin el Yang, ni el Yang sin el Yin. Cada uno, tiene una semilla del otro, si no no habría armonía. Yin es el lado oscuro, la noche, la tierra, la luna, el agua y lo femenino. El Yang es la luz, el fuego, el paraíso, el Sol y lo masculino; por eso Black Star me llama Yin y yo le llamo Yang.

-Yang es el paraíso... y Black Star es Yang...- dijo Kid.

Todos lo miraron y Black Star empezó a reirse muy fuerte. La chica también empezó a reirse, pero más bajito.

**~Sonido de la campana~**

-Oh no...- se deprimió la chica.

-Tranquila, ahora tocan pruebas prácticas.- dijo Maka.

Ahora estaban todos en el pequeño bosque del Shibusen.

-Aquí se hacen ''mini'' combates para ver quien tiene más habilidad y demás...- le dijo Maka a la chica ( a partir de ahora la llamaré Yin).

-La nueva y Maka.-dijo Stein.

-Pedazo de mote.- dijo Soul.

Se pusieron una enfrente del otra, con 7 u 8 metros.

Maka empezó atacando ella. Sabía que iba a perder, pero tenía que intentarlo. Yin se defendía siempre con una sonrisa.

=¿Por qué solo se defiende?= pensó Stein.

Maka ya estaba muy cansada, ella era la que atacaba y se cansaba antes y más, en cambio Yin se defendía y guardaba más energía. Como Maka ya estaba muy cansada, Yin aprovechó para atacar lo más rápido que pudo; a Maka le costaba mucho defenderse, por su cansancio y porque Yin era muy rápida. De pronto, cerca de su cuello, estaba la espada de Yin; había ganado ella.

-Gana la nueva.- gritó Stein.

Maka, al saber que ya había acabado se dejo caer al suelo agotada.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Yin acercándose a ella.

Maka asintió.

(Nota autora: ahora no hay mucho Black Star x Tsubaki, pero continuad leyendo).

Yin abrazó a Black Star.

=vale que sean amigos, pero se abrazan demasiado... y anoche durmieron juntos...=

pensó Tsubaki, que tenía algunos celos y se sentía triste.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Black Star, Tsubaki y Yin se fueron a la casa de Black Star y Tsubaki.

-Chicos, yo tengo que hacer una cosa, id vosotros solos.- dijo Yin.

-Vale- dijo Black Star volviendo a su camino.

Yin salió corriendo hacia la plaza Mayor de Death City.

=Perfecta= pensó Yin antes de ponerse a hacer una cosa.

-Ya he vuelto- dijo Yin abriendo la puerta.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Black Star separando por fin la mirada de la televisión.

-Que cotilla que eres...- dijo Yin.- He estado haciendo unas cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- volvió a preguntar Black Star.

-Retiro lo dicho, no eres cotilla, eres una maruja.- dijo Yin.- Estaba haciendo cosas, mañana podrás verlas.

-A saber que has hecho...- dijo Black, Star volviendo a mirar el televisor.

-¡BLACK STAR!¡TSUBAKI!- gritó Kid que tiró la puerta de la casa.-¿¡SABEIS QUIÉN HA ROTO LA SIMETRÍA DE DEATH CITY?

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Black Star.

-Ven- dijo Kid mientras se dirigía a la plaza mayor de Death City.

Todos lo siguieron. Yin, antes de nada se quitó la camiseta (tenía el vestido debajo).

-¿¡VES?- preguntó Kid señalando una pintada:

El escudo del Sevilla en grande, y en una esquina el simbolo del Yin y el Yang.

Black Star miró de mala manera a Yin.

-A mi me gusta- dijo Yin.

-¿¡QUE TE GUSTA? ¡HA ROTO POR COMPLETO LA SIMETRÍA DE DEATH CITY!- gritó Kid.

-Te jodes...- susurró Yin, porque Kid no sabía apreciar su arte.

-Si encontramos a quien lo ha hecho te avisamos Kid- dijo Black Star para poder irse de allí.

-Y a ti ya te vale, hacer una pintada en Death City...- le dijo Black Star a Yin, cuando ya estaban de camino a casa.

-Tú te metiste con mi ciudad...- dijo Yin.

-Dijiste que no te importaba.

-¿Y tú para qué me haces caso?

-Son como dos niños, todo el día peleándose.- dijo Tsubaki.

-Es ella- dijo Black Star.

Yin miró de mala manera a Black Star, y este igual.

Black Star pestañeó.

-Yo gano- gritó Yin.

-Esto no es un juego, no lo trates como tal.- le gritó Black Star.

-Oye, que es una pintada, se va con agua y jabón.- le gritó ella.

-¿Y quién la va a borrar? Por que tú no creo.- dijo Black Star.

-Mira, me voy.- dijo la chica dándose media vuelta y empezando a andar.

-¿A dónde?- gritó Black Star.

-¡Vete a a mierda!- gritó ella.

=¿Qué les habrá pasado? Hace un rato eran los mejores amigos y ahora se odian... Una parte de mi se alegra pero otra me dice que debería hacer algo...= pensó Tsubaki.

-Vámonos, Tsubaki.- dijo Black Star mientras volvía al camino de vuelta.

-Oi... Black Star -dijo Tsubaki.

**~Mientras, con Yin~**

-Sera...- dijo Yin que estaba en la rama de un árbol.

-Yiiiin- gritó una voz. Era Maka.

-Ah, hola Maka...- dijo Yin.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Maka mientras intentaba subirse al árbol.

-Pensar...- dijo Yin mientras ayudaba a Maka.

-¿En qué?

-En el capullo de Black Star, ese hijo de perra al que le sacaba las tripas...

-Vale, vale... ya veo que os habéis peleado...- la interrumpió Maka.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Yin le contó lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, pero por cosas así no os debéis pelear, vosotros sois amigos desde hace muchos años, y por una bronca así de pequeña no iréis a perder vuestra amistad, ¿verdad?

-No se... quizás tengas razón.

-Quizás no; seguro.- dijo Maka.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Yin, antes de abrazar a Maka.

**~Mientras, con Black Star~**

-Tsubaki, voy un rato afuera...- dijo Black Star mientras salía.

Andó una o dos calles y se encontró con su amigo Soul.

-¿Y qué ha pasado para que os halláis peleado?- preguntó Soul.

-Ha hecho una pintada en la plaza mayor de Death City.- contestó Black Star.

-Pff, ¿y qué? Lleváis casi 10 años siendo amigos y por una pintada no lo iréis a estropear ¿verdad?

-Bueno...

-Bah, perdónala, quizás mañana se valla y no la vuelvas a ver.

-Haces que la gente se sienta mal, ¿sabes?

-Lo se.

**~Esta anocheciendo~**

Yin estaba en el tejado de una casa, tumbada, viendo como anochecía.

-¿te importa?- dijo Black Star que se había subido al tejado.

-no...- contestó Yin.

Black Star se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuando te irás de Japón?- preguntó Black Star.

-No se... supongo que antes que la semana que viene.

-*suspiro* lo siento... quizás no debí gritarte por la pintada...- dijo Black Star.

-Yo también, quizás, simplemente, no debí hacerla. - dijo Yin mientras se incorporaba, hasta quedarse sentada.

Los dos amigos se miraron y se abrazaron.

-Por cierto, creo que Tsubaki está celosa...- dijo Yin mientras, todavía seguía abrazado a su amigo.

-¿Tsubaki?- preguntó Black Star mientras se separaba de Yin.

-Si, a veces me mira mal, con una mirada que dice:

Alejate de mi chico o te lanzo un cuchillo.

Y a veces te mira a ti con cara de pena...

Black Star se rió un segundo y dijo:

-Pues... démosle más celos...-

-a veces te sale una actitud que da miedo...- dijo Yin.

-eso es porque de pequeños pasé mucho tiempo contigo...- se defendió él.

-Volvamos, anda...- dijo Yin mientras saltaba hacía el suelo.

Black Star también saltó hacía el suelo, y juntos volvieron a casa. En medio del camino Black Star, que tenía las manos en la cabeza, como siempre, preguntó:

-Oye Yin...

-¿Si?- dijo Yin mientras lo miraba.

-¿a ti te gusta alguien?- dijo mirando a la chica.

-Que raro que preguntes eso... pero si, hay alguien...

-¿Quién es?

-Pues...- dijo Yin sonrojándose.- es... es... mi hermana...

-¿t-tu hermana?- preguntó extrañado Black Star.

((Una cosa que quede clara: A Black Star NO le gusta Yin, ni a Yin Black Star. Black Star, simplemente, preguntó porque se aburría y no sabía apenas nada de su amiga.))

-Si...-dijo Yin mirando hacía el suelo.

-Siempre fuistes muy rara...- dijo Black Star.

-¡Eeeehh!- dijo la chica.

-Oye, que no es lo más natural que te encuentras por ahí.

-Pero tampoco es malo. ¿A ti te duele que a mi me gusten las mujeres?

-Feminista...

-Gilipollas...

Los dos se miraron y empezaron a reirse.

-Tsubaki, ya hemos llegado.- gritó Black Star mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

Tsubaki sonrió, era una sonrisa falsa. Le gustaba que Black Star estuviera feliz, pero le daba la impresión de que se acabaría enamorando de su amiga y la dejaría.

Los dos amigos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿Entonces... quieres poner celosa a Tsubaki?- le dijo Yin en voz baja a Black Star.

-Si...- contestó él.

-No te entiendo... pero bueno...- dijo Yin.

Esta se levantó del sofá y dijo:  
-Me voy a dar un baño- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Espera que voy contigo...- dijo Black Star mientras la acompañaba al baño.

Tsubaki, al enterarse de lo que había dicho Black Star, se asomó a la puerta del salón, y vio como Black Star entraba en el baño con Yin y cerraba la puerta. Tsubaki se entristeció.

=¿Me... me estará engañando?= pensó Tsubaki.

**~Mientras, en el baño~**

Ahí estaban, uno en frente del otro, ablando, como si no estuvieran desnudos...

-Eres muy raro, no entiendo para que le quieres dar celos a Tsubaki...- dijo Yin.

-Puede que sea porque me aburro...

-¿Puede? Para hacer algo hay que estar seguro...

-Si, pero...- Black Star se sonrojó, no sabía por que, pero le miró los pechos.

-¿Hum?- dijo Yin mientras miraba donde había estado mirando Black Star, después lo miró, Black Star la miró y después miró para otro lado. Yin se rió. Black Star la miró.

-¿N-no soy el primero?

-Claro que si, pero no me importa, eres mi amigo.

-Y tú muy rara.

Yin lo miró mal.

-Perdón...- dijo Black Star.

-No importa, por lo menos no te lo has callado, no me gusta que la gente se calle las cosas...- dijo Yin.

-¿De cualquier tipo?

-Claro, todo son cosas, en general...

Black Star se sonrojó y dijo:

-Me... me gustan tus pechos...

-Gracias – dijo Yin muy alegre. Parece que no se sonroja con nada.

-¿Nos salimos ya?- preguntó Black Star.

-Vale.

-La verdad, Tsubaki se pondrá celosa con nuestro baño.- dijo Yin cuando ya tenía la toalla puesta.

-Puede que si, o puede que no...

-Osea, que esto va para largo...

-Si...

-Oye, no te acostumbres...

-Ni que fuera una salido...

-Eso es lo que dices tú.

Black Star la miró de mala manera.

-Pues solo por eso vamos a dormir juntos.- dijo Black Star poniéndose el ''pijama''

-Ívamos a dormir juntos pasara lo que pasara- dijo Yin con el pijama ya puesto y saliendo del baño.

Cuando salieron, la cena ya estaba.

-Aahh, que buena pinta- dijo alegremente Yin.

Todos cenaron y después se sentaron a ver la televisión, excepto Tsubaki, que se puso a leer; pero no podía concentrarse, quería saber si Black Star la estaba engañando o no. Quería creer que no, pero casi todo apuntaba a que si.

-Yo me voy ya a la cama...¿vienes, Black Star?- dijo Yin levantándose.

-Si- dijo Black Star levantándose también.

-Yo también me voy a dormir...- dijo Tsubaki triste, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Tsubaki.- dijo Yin.

Black Star y Yin durmieron muy juntos.

-Yin... Yin...- susurró Black Star.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-¿Para qué?

-Por si se asoma Tsubaki...

Yin lo abrazó.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir...- dijo mientras se acurrucaba en él. Black Star también la abrazó.

**~Mientras en la cama de Tsubaki~**

Varias lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Tsubaki.

Estaba triste, pero tenía claro una cosa: si Black Star la estaba engañando, cuando consiguiera una prueba de ello, lo dejaría; ella no se merecía sufrir así...

**~Por la mañana~**

(No es día laborable)

Yin y Black Star estaban en un banco, ablando.

-¿Y como fue tu primer beso?- preguntó Yin, sin sospechar que Tsubaki los estaba espiando.

-Muy bueno...- dijo Black Star mirando al cielo.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Yin.

-Con Tsubaki... ¿Y el tuyo?- preguntó Black Star mirándola.

-Yo no... todavía no...

-¿Cómo? Si eres guapa, lista, y tienes un cuerpazo...

-Gracias.- dijo Yin sonrojándose. - Si a mi no me gustaran las mujeres... bueno, déjalo.

-No, ¿qué pasaría Yin?- dijo Black Star acercándose demasiado a Yin; tenían los labios muy juntos, pero sin besarse.

-Pues... podríamos besarnos...- terminó la frase Yin.

-Hecho- dijo Black Star antes de besarla.

Yin se sorprendió mucho. La verdad, no le importaba mucho. Y además, no sabía por qué... le gustaba esa sensación. Y a Black Star; pero a Black Star le gustaba Tsubaki. Ablando de ella, se sorprendió mucho al ver esa escena y se fue llorando; ahora si que le iba a gritar a Black Star cuando llegara.

Black Star entró en casa y se sentó en el sofá.

Tsubaki se acercó a Black Star insegura de lo que iba a hacer, no estaba muy convencida de que lo que tenía pensado fuera lo correcto, pero se sentía fatal, y era por su culpa, por esa dichosa Yin y no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Black Star... tenemos que hablar -dijo con su típico tono de voz tranquilo, aunque algo quebrado y se sentó junto a él en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras la miraba y bajaba el volumen de la televisión.

-H-Hoy... en la mañana... -empezó con algo de miedo- Black Star, me estas engañando con Yin. -soltó de golpe, se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, pero ya no pudo más y empezó a llorar, se llevó las manos a la cara y salió de allí, no quería seguir en presencia de él.

Black Star se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de Tsubaki y llamó mientras decía:

-¿Estas bien?

Tsubaki no respondió, no le salía la voz- ¡NO! -consiguió decir a duras penas y siguió sollozando, no entendía el por qué de todo eso, ella estaba enamorada de Black Star, no creía que se mereciese eso. No había sido una mala novia ¿no? Tsubaki estaba muy confusa y no paraba de llorar.

De pronto entró por la puerta Yin.  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yin.  
-se ha metido en su cuarto a llorar.- dijo Black Star.  
-te dije que lo de los celos no iba a ninguna parte...- dijo Yin.-Tsubaki... abre...  
Tsubaki no respondió, no tenía pensado abrir, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Pero aún así, ella siempre había sido muy servicial y estaba educada para eso, así que, se sintió tentada de abrir, aún así, no quería ver a Black Star, así que pensó que para ahorrarse problemas, empezar a hacer la maleta era lo mejor y dicho y hecho, fue a por una maleta sin dejar de sollozar.(No abrió).

Yin entró por la ventana.  
-¿Qué haces? ¿Te vas?

-S-Sí -respondió recogiendo su ropa- Te agradecería que tu también te fuera de mi cuarto... por favor -dijo, sin odio en su voz, y educadamente, cada vez lloraba menos, pero seguía recogiendo, de vez en cuando soltaba alguna lágrima, pero no podía hacer otra cosa al recordar ese beso. Yin cogió el rostro de Tsubaki y se limitó a besar en la boca a Tsubaki.  
-Si a mi me gustan las mujeres...- dijo Yin cuando se separaron.

Tsubaki no supo que decir, esto le había tomado por sorpresa, no era su primer beso, ni mucho menos, pero... jamás pensó que se besaría con una chica, y menos con Yin- E-Entonces... T-Tu y Black Star no... -intentó decir a duras penas pero seguía sin dar crédito a lo sucedido.

-no- dijo ella y sonrió.-Anda sal y dile algo, no lo vallas a perder- dijo empujándola hacia la puerta.

¡P-Pero yo...! ¡Yin! -dijo intentando resistirse mientras atravesaba a la puerta, del empujón acabó apoyada en el peliazul- B-Black Star... -susurró con su típico tono inaudible, tampoco sabía muy bien que decir, de modo que no dijo nada, porque pese a todo, ese beso si había ocurrido, y ella no entendía por qué.

-¿Estas bien?- susurró Black Star.  
Yin estaba asomada a ver que pasaba.

¿P-Por qué...?-preguntó Tsubaki mientras unas lágrimas se le asomaban- ¿Por qué has tenido que besarla...? -preguntó, ya llorando de verdad, quería saber porque, si Yin era lesbiana ¿Por qué Black Star haría tal cosa? -¿Es qué ya no me quieres? -preguntó directamente, era algo que necesitaba saber, para saber si coger esa maleta y largarse o no

=Mierda= pensó Black Star. Él quería a Tsubaki, había besado a su amiga, pero no sabía por que, pero él solo quería a Tsubaki.  
-Tsubaki, yo te quiero, de verdad...

-E-Entonces ¿Por qué...? -preguntó, dejando de llorar un poco, sin saber muy bien que hacer, que pensar, que decir, como reaccionar...

-Tsubaki, hay que saber perdonar...- dijo Yin desde la otra habitación.  
-Tú te callas- le dijo Black Star a Yin.  
-Encima que la beso para que salga de la habitación...  
-¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?  
Yin salió por la ventana, le daba la impresión de que si seguía allí, Black Star acabaría matándola.  
-¿Es-es cierto?- le preguntó Black Star a Tsubaki.

-S-si -confesó, algo sonrojada por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero pensó que Yin tenía razón, hay que saber perdonar y ella amaba a Black Star pero... ¿Se merecía su perdón? ¿Era mutuo ese sentimiento?-

=¿Qué hago? Mi mejor amiga y mi novia se han besado...= pensó Black Star.

-¿Y t-te gustó?

-Black Star... No me cambies de tema -dijo ya seria- Dame una buena razón para no coger esa maleta y salir de esta casa -le dolía horrores lo que decía, pero pensaba que tenía razón, y quería aclararse ya las ideas.

Porque te necesito...- dijo Black Star antes de besarla.

Tsubaki se sonrojó al completo y correspondió al beso, abrazándolo, eso mismo le valía, lo próximo que haría, sería deshacer esa maleta y encerrarla para no sacarla más, dejó de llorar y disfrutó del momento.

-Que bonito...- dijo Yin que estaba observándolo todo desde la ventana.

De pronto, se dirigió a la plaza mayor de Death City. Allí, cogió el pincel que siempre lleva a mano, lo mojó en el bote de pintura negra que tenía una señor que estaba pintando, y en una de las esquinas de su pintada ( la de Yin) puso:  
BS x T. Después de eso se dirigió a la casa de Black Star y Tsubaki, pero antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó unos gemidos que procedían del interior de la casa. Yin se dio media vuelta. -Mejor no interrumpir, al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien quiere a mi mini Yo.

* * *

**Querría darle las gracias a Irene por ayudarme a terminar el fic. =3=  
**

**Este fic tiene una continuacion porque yo, en principio, quería escribir uno, pero se fue haciendo muy largo y los ''dividí en 5''**

**Espero les guste (el siguiente cap tiene el mismo nombre excepto por que pone parte V  
:3  
(Siento las líneas pero no las puedo eliminar )**


End file.
